


Christmas Eve in the Narrows

by GothamRogue81



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81





	

Bruce enjoyed Gotham at Christmastime. There was something about the snow covered rooftops of the city, the lights strung up between the buildings and streetlights, and of course with the exception of routine robberies made by the average criminal, the crime level seemed to drop during the few weeks leading up to the holiday. There were the occasional exceptions, but even the members of the Rogues Gallery tended to lay low on Christmas. However, he still kept watch Christmas Eve over the worst parts of the city, including the Narrows. 

In the home of the poor and unfortunate souls of Gotham, it didn't always feel like Christmas. There was no rest here for the screaming arguments, slamming doors, police sirens or loud bass speakers of passing cars. In an apartment building in the heart of the Narrows, a young girl ran into her small bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She cupped her ears as her parents screaming match rang out from the next room over. Tears streamed down the girls face and she rushed to the window, opening it up. She looked down at the alley below, through the grates of the cold metal fire escape. She looked back at the door that separated her from her fighting parents and crawled out the window, almost instantly shivering, both from cold, and fear as she suddenly felt the height of the rail. She wiped her tears from her eyes and walked slowly, close the wall of the building, towards the stairs leading down.

She reached for the railing of the steps, but suddenly she froze, feeling a presence. "Do you think that's a good idea?" a gruff voice said in the darkness. 

She turned and saw a pair of eyes in the darkness. "Batman!" she gasped. 

He stepped forward and dropped to a knee. "No matter how hard it is in there, you can't run away from it, Jessica," he said. She was shocked that he knew her name. "You have to embrace it and make the best of it. You have to use it to make you a better person and prove that you can rise up above it," he said, touching her shoulders. "Besides, you don't have a coat on and it's freezing out here, not to mention icy and dangerous," he said with a smirk and a wink.

She smiled. "He lost his job and Mama's mad at him. She said she was gonna leave him and take me with her," she said. Having pulled up the information of the girl and her family as he scouted them, he knew that the girl's father, Charlie, had been employed at a small company as security, however when the company went under, he had lost his job at the worst time of year along with a handful of other employees. As they spoke, Nightwing, Spoiler, Bluebird, Black Bat, Robin, and Red Robin were visiting the others.

"You tell him to call this number Monday morning," he said, handing her a card with a phone number on the back of it. "Have him tell Dr. Thompkins that I sent him," he said. "She'll help him with a new job and things will get better, ok?" he said.

She nodded, falling into him with a hug. "Thanks Batman!" she said. He helped her back inside and before she shut the window she turned. "What were you doing out here anyway?" 

He laughed. "Well actually, I saw this on the rooftop. It must have fallen out of someone's sleigh," he said, reaching under his cape and pulling out a present. The girl smiled wide. "Merry Christmas Jessica!"

"Merry Christmas Batman!" she said, as he closed the window and disappeared into the night sky.

As he reached the roof, he looked up to see a pair of skintight vinyl clad legs. "Merry Christmas Bats," Selina said with a smirk as his eyes traced up her body to Catwoman's eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Selina," he said, as she pressed herself against him and kissed him. 

"That was pretty sweet what you did for that kid," she said. "Always the bleeding heart!"

He shook his head. "She's a good kid, and her father and his co-workers didn't deserve what Falcone did to their boss," he said. 

"Well you're just a regular Santa aren't you?" she asked with a laugh. 

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her tight against him. "Does that make you Mrs....Claws?" he asked.

"Wow, you're really not yourself at Christmastime are you Bruce?" she laughed. "Getting people jobs, Presents for little kids, and now cracking what some might pass as a joke!?"

They shared a deep passionate kiss. She melted into him and was reminded of how it used to be when they first began their Cat and Mouse (or Bat) game on the rooftops of Gotham all those years ago. And now here she was, the Queen of Gotham's Batfamily...The Dark Knight who protected their kingdom holding her tight against her, taking her breath away while snow fell and sirens howled. "Bruce, you're going to have to make good on all this passion and romance someday, you know that right?" she said. 

He smirked and reached into his belt, pulling out a wrapped gift and presenting it to her. "Kids aren't the only one I'm delivering presents to tonight," he whispered. She raised a brow and took the gift, opening it. It was a small jewelery case. She opened it to find a large diamond ring. She looked up at him. "Marry me Selina," he said, more than asked. 

She smiled darkly. "You know...if we were anyone else, the idea of you proposing to a girl dressed as a cat, while you're dressed as a bat, would be so strange," she said. "But this feels so right..."she said, kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"So that's a yes?" he asked sarcastically. 

She glared at him. "That's a yes," she said kissing him again. "But don't push your luck buddy!" she said pulling away momentarily.

Behind them, their was laughter and applause. They stopped and turned. The others were all standing there watching, hooting and hollaring. 

"Finally!" Spoiler said, as the group walked towards them and began congratulating. 

Damian walked over and stood in front of Selina. "I want you to know that I'm looking forward to calling you mother, but of course, it goes without saying that if you hurt my father in any way, I won't think twice about making you pay for it," he said. She wrapped her arm around him and his stiffness loosened. He looked up at her, "And just so you know I helped him pick that out. He would have messed that part up for sure," he said.


End file.
